Meet The Namikazes!
by Natacchi
Summary: COMPLETED! Di hari peringatan setahun mereka pacaran, Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Namikaze lainnya. Bagaimana jadinya pertemuan ini? —Two shots. Full warnings inside. Special fic for SasuNaru Day 2011. All Hail SasuNaru!
1. Meet The Brother and Father

_KRIIINGG~_

"Halo, Hebi Corp. di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_**Oi, Teme. Ini aku."**_

"Dobe. Kenapa kau menelepon ke tempat kerjaku?"

"_**Kau ingat besok hari apa 'kan, Teme?"**_

"Hn. Hari peringatan setahun kita pacaran. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku setiap hari, Dobe."

"_**Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat Oto-Konoha untukmu, ambil tiketnya di**_ **mail Yahoo!**_**-mu. Besok kau ke rumahku ya, Teme!"**_

_KLIK!_

"…Hah?"

.

**MEET THE NAMIKAZES!**

**by: Uchiha Nata-chan**

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warnings:**

~Shounen-Ai~

~Alternate Universe~

_~Maybe_ OOC~

~OC, Human!Kyuubi as Naruto's Brother~

~Sedikit bagian tidak masuk akal, lebayness, serta kata-kata gombal yang bikin sebal LOL~

_~SASUNARU~_

~~Dibuat untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day 2011. _**All hail SasuNaru!**_ XD~~

.

_Special Prompt from Shrine's Event:_

_**Kushina's Birthday**_

.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**Chapter 1—Meet The Brother and Father**

.

Sinar matahari yang menyengat, menyinari setiap sudut yang dapat dijangkau oleh cahayanya. Tampak kerumunan manusia tengah memadati salah satu bandara terkenal di kota Konoha—Konoha Airport. Kerumunan itu ternyata sedang berkumpul di pintu keluar bagi orang-orang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat tujuan Oto-Konoha—menanti sanak saudara yang telah tiba dari kota sebelah.

Beberapa orang mulai keluar satu persatu dari pintu tersebut, masing-masing membawa tas ataupun koper. Wajah mereka berubah sumringah saat menemukan setidaknya satu orang yang hendak menjemputnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi di antara orang-orang tersebut, terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan berkacamata hitam tengah memandang sekeliling dengan raut sebal yang sedikit kentara.

"Dobe sialan itu… Jangan bilang dia tidak menjemputku…" gumam pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu geram. Ia adalah seorang pemuda biasa berumur 19 tahun, seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut dan mata hitam kelam serta kulit yang seputih susu. Belum lagi perawakan yang maskulin dan sikapnya yang memesona, rasanya setiap jengkal tubuhnya diciptakan dengan hati-hati oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di kota Konoha ini? Padahal sampai kemarin ia masih bekerja dengan santai di Taka Corp. di kota Oto, tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan—sampai seorang _dobe_ meneleponnya kemarin, dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh Sasuke datang ke kota Konoha yang jarang didatanginya ini—bahkan sampai membelikannya tiket secara _online_ segala.

Ajakan—atau paksaan—si _dobe _ini membuat Sasuke secara terpaksa mengambil cuti selama tiga hari dari sang bos, Orochimaru. Sang direktur yang mempunyai kecenderungan menyukai ular secara berlebihan itu—lihat saja wajahnya yang sampai-sampai mirip dengan ular saking seringnya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan hewan melata itu—dengan senang hati memberikan Sasuke cuti, karena si pemuda Uchiha ini telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik tanpa pernah mengambil izin cuti sejak ia pertama kali bekerja.

_Well_, itu memang bukan masalah. Tapi mendadak datang ke kota yang baru beberapa kali didatanginya ini—_heck_, Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu ia harus ke mana setelah ini. Dan si _dobe_ yang memaksanya datang kemari sama sekali belum menunjukkan kepala pirangnya sejak tadi.

Omong-omong, siapakah si _'dobe'_ yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Sasuke sejak tadi itu? Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang mempunyai mata sebiru langit. Ia baik hati, tipikal orang yang populer karena sifatnya yang bersemangat. Senyumnya yang secerah mentari mampu mencairkan es yang bersemayam di hati Sasuke sejak lama. Ya—dia adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 10 Juli, hari peringatan di mana mereka berdua sepakat untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar _'teman'_. Ya, meskipun mereka sesama laki-laki, mereka tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah, mereka merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Meski mereka tidak bisa sering bertemu karena jarak dan waktu—Sasuke tinggal di Oto sedangkan Naruto di Konoha—tapi hubungan mereka yang penuh rintangan itu bisa juga mencapai umur satu tahun, tepat di hari ini.

Mereka saling kenal dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Dua sejoli ini bertemu di suatu _forum_ di dunia maya, mereka dekat, berteman akrab, lalu saling jatuh cinta. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto pada awalnya menyembunyikan identitas masing-masing—tapi seiring waktu berjalan, mereka mulai dekat. Sasuke mulai membuka dirinya—yang sebelumnya sangat tertutup—begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Dulu, saat mereka berstatus sebagai sahabat, mereka tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah mereka dalam bentuk foto atau apapun. Alasannya sangat sepele—Naruto tidak mau memberikan fotonya kepada Sasuke sebelum si _stoic_ memberikannya duluan, dan Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar, benih-benih cinta pun mulai bersemayam di hati mereka masing-masing seiring waktu berjalan—meski mereka tidak pernah melihat sosok dan perawakan diri satu sama lain, itu bukanlah suatu penghalang bagi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya, saat Naruto dengan santainya datang ke Oto tepat setahun lalu dengan alasan ingin berlibur, ia menemui Sasuke—yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia lihat wajahnya—dan di sanalah awal hubungan ini dimulai. Meskipun sering adu mulut karena masalah sepele, tapi hubungan mereka terus berjalan hingga kini. Dan meskipun Sasuke—sangat—jarang mengunjungi Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka tetap bisa menjalin komunikasi yang baik dan tetap setia hingga saat ini.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Ia kini telah menyeret koper berodanya ke sebuah bangku yang tak jauh darinya—sambil menggerutu ini dan itu. Naruto masih saja belum datang—tidak mungkin Naruto lupa, jelas-jelas yang membelikan Sasuke tiket ini adalah si pirang tolol itu. Entah apa yang menahan pemuda bodoh itu sampai-sampai harus membuat Sasuke menunggu sendirian di bandara begini.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang tersebut, Sasuke melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi bertengger di depan matanya—lalu mengambil _handphone_ yang tadi dinonaktifkannya saat ia berada di dalam pesawat. Ia segera mengaktifkan kembali _gadget _beraksen hitam polos itu, lalu menekan tombol yang sudah lama dihapalnya di luar kepala. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, ia menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga—menunggu si pirang bodoh itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hoooii~ Temeee~!" sebuah suara serak-serak basah menggelegar di bandara yang sudah sedikit lengang, menyapa telinga sang Uchiha muda yang sedang sibuk dengan _HP_-nya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan mendapati sosok kekasih pirangnya sedang berlari penuh semangat menuju ke arahnya.

Mendengus, Sasuke kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya—kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, menanti Naruto hingga sampai ke hadapannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Dobe? Toilet?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Naruto yang sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke dengan napas yang sedikit memburu, kini menunjukkan cengiran lebar pada kekasihnya.

"_Gomen_, tadi jalanan macet, Teme, dan taksi yang kunaiki tidak bisa menerobosnya," jawab Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku. Sasuke ikut mengempaskan bokongnya di sebelah si pirang, kemudian menatap kekasihnya tersebut dari atas ke bawah.

Naruto menggunakan _T-shirt_ berwarna putih, dilapisi oleh kemeja biru bergaris hitam. _Jeans_ hitam polos melapisi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih bersih membalut kakinya. Rambutnya yang pirang mencuat tak beraturan, tampak halus dan begitu bersinar. Mata birunya yang jernih membiaskan cahaya matahari dengan eloknya, membuat si _stoic_ mau tak mau tenggelam dalam jerat indahnya rupa sang kekasih.

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Oi Teme, apa yang kauperhatikan?" Naruto berucap penasaran. Tertangkap basah sedang mengamati si _blonde_, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Hanya ingin mencari perubahan yang terjadi padamu," ucapnya berusaha acuh, " tapi ternyata tak ada yang berubah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kikuk, kontras dengan ucapan ketusnya barusan. Ia pun kemudian memandangi setiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke yang dapat dijangkau matanya.

Sasuke mengenakan sebuah _T-shirt_ biru tua di balik jaket hitam polos yang kini membalut tubuhnya. Celana_ jeans_ berwarna gelap serta sepatu _sneakers_ bercorak hitam dan putih menghiasi kakinya tanpa cela. Kulitnya masih seputih saat Naruto terakhir kali melihatnya, dan terlihat sama halusnya—Naruto heran kenapa Sasuke bisa mempunyai kulit semulus ini—juga parasnya yang tampan, mata _onyx_-nya yang memabukkan, serta rambut hitam yang mencuat di bagian belakang itu… ah, betapa bersyukurnya Naruto bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sasuke.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, Teme," balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya ke Sasuke. Sang kekasih hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Naruto pun menegakkan diri, lalu berdiri di hadapan si pemuda _stoic_, "Nah, _should we go now_?"

Sasuke menegakkan dirinya, kemudian mengambil koper yang sedari tadi duduk manis di sebelahnya. "Hn," gumamnya pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu taksi yang berjejer di sekitar bandara. Naruto pun mengekorinya dari belakang sambil bersiul-siul bahagia.

'_Hari ini akan jadi hari yang spesial bagi kita, Teme.'_

.

.

.

Pusat distrik Konoha. Tempat paling ramai di kota ini, jelas karena di sinilah hampir semua aktivitas manusia modern dilakukan. Dan bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh apabila di antara gedung-gedung perkantoran dan berbagai bangunan lain yang menjulang tinggi, kita dapat melihat sebuah hotel bintang lima bernama _Sannin Hotel_ berdiri kokoh.

Di depan hotel mewah inilah, sebuah taksi yang berisi seorang pemuda _blonde _dan pemuda _raven _berhenti. Setelah keluar dari taksi bersama sang kekasih, pemuda _raven _yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu menatap gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya bingung.

"Kenapa kita kemari, Dobe? Kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke rumahmu?" tanya si _stoic _pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan sambil menyeret koper Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan sang pacar, Naruto berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik untuk menunjukkan cengirannya yang ceria, "Ini rumahku, Teme."

"…Rumahmu?" gumam Sasuke linglung. "Iya, ini rumahku!" balas Naruto bersemangat.

"…Maksudmu… kau menginap di sini, Dobe?"

"_Nope_. Semua kamar di sini akan jadi milikku suatu hari nanti, karena hotel ini milik Tousan, Teme!"

…_Wait a minute._

Seingat Sasuke, saat terakhir kalinya ia mengunjungi Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu, rumah si pirang tersebut tampak normal, seperti kebanyakan rumah lainnya—meski memang tampak jauh lebih mewah. Tapi… sejak kapan rumah itu dirobohkan dan dibangun hotel megah begini? Lagipula itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

'_Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana ada hotel bintang lima yang bisa dibangun dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja,' _gerutunya di dalam hati. Mendadak Sasuke ingin memukul kepalanya atas dugaan konyol yang tadi muncul.

"Lalu rumah yang kukunjungi saat terakhir kali aku datang kemari itu rumah siapa, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya, berusaha mencari titik terang atas kebingungannya.

"Oh, itu rumahku juga, Teme. Kupikir kau akan lebih nyaman jika menginap di hotel daripada di rumahku, jadi aku membawamu kemari."

"…" Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Setahun menjalin cinta dengan Naruto, ia tak pernah tahu kalau sang kekasih adalah anak orang kaya. _Well_, ia memang sudah menduganya—mengingat rumah mewah yang dikunjunginya tempo hari—tapi… ayahnya mempunyai hotel bintang lima? Wow. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Naruto yang masih saja nyengir, menarik Sasuke—yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—untuk masuk ke dalam lobi hotel. Setelah mengambil salah satu kunci kamar di resepsionis, Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke ke dalam _lift_. Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya—dan pemandangan di dalamnya membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

Sebuah ruangan luas berdinding krem, dengan balkon di sisi jendela yang mempunyai gorden berwarna putih gading. Sebuah ranjang _king-size_ yang tampak empuk bertengger di pinggir kamar, juga televisi layar datar super besar di dekatnya, serta berbagai barang-barang megah lainnya mengisi kamar tersebut. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto—yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang _bell boy_ yang membawakan kopernya.

"Oi, Dobe, kau menyuruhku tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke—masih setengah tidak percaya. Mau bagaimana, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau sang kekasih ternyata sekaya ini.

"Lalu—ah, kau sudah boleh pergi," Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk mengobrol lebih lanjut saat Sasuke melempar pertanyaan. Setelah sang _bell boy_ pergi, Naruto berjalan ke arah kasur luas di dekat Sasuke. "Tentu saja, Teme, ini salah satu kamar terbaik di hotel ini," ucap Naruto sambil melempar dirinya ke ranjang. Ia berguling-guling sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Si pirang pun mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan si _raven_. "Kenapa tidak? Toh tidak akan ada yang melarang 'kan?" ia balik bertanya. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian berdiri.

"Yah, asal tidak masalah ya tidak apa-apa…" gumamnya sambil menyeberang ke sisi ruangan, hendak membongkar kopernya. Naruto menatapnya dari ranjang sambil memeluk sebuah bantal. Sambil membuka kopernya, Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kaulakukan hari ini?"

"Aku ingin kau bertemu keluargaku, Teme!" Naruto berseru riang.

Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Apa yang tadi si tolol itu katakan? Bertemu dengan keluarganya? Sasuke segera berbalik, kemudian menghampiri Naruto dengan ekspresi horor.

"Kau mau aku apa?" Sasuke kini sudah menampangkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto.

"Bertemu dengan keluargaku, Teme tuli."

"Aku… bertemu… keluargamu…?"

"_Osh—ttebayo_!"

…_What the_…?

"Kau bercanda, Dobe?" Sasuke lagi-lagi bertanya—memastikan dengan penuh keraguan. Tapi melihat cengiran tolol si pirang yang kian lebar itu, Sasuke tahu kalau ini bukan main-main.

_No way_.

Sasuke tidak akan mau bertemu dengan keluarga Naruto. Demi Tuhan, ia belum siap! Kenapa juga si pirang tolol ini tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Setidaknya Sasuke bisa memiliki persiapan hati yang mantap—atau setidaknya rencana melarikan diri kalau ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, iya 'kan?

"Kau… Dobe…"

"Apa, Teme?"

"DOBE!"

"Huwaa!"

_GUBRAK!_

"Oi, Naruto, Tousan sudah…—hei! Siapa kau?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mematung. Waktu seakan berhenti berdetik. Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita analisa terlebih dahulu.

Tadi Sasuke mendadak menerjang Naruto penuh kemarahan, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dari ranjang dan berguling di lantai—dengan posisi yang mencurigakan, di mana Sasuke menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Naruto yang terjatuh tepat di bawahnya. Belum sempat mereka menyadari posisi berbahaya ini, mendadak pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah dua sosok Namikaze yang hendak menyapa Naruto—sang ayah juga sang kakak, Minato dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang membuka pintu, menghentikan pergerakannya dengan _shock_ saat melihat posisi adiknya yang tampak berbahaya. Minato yang berada di balik punggung Kyuubi, mencoba mengintip melalui sisi bahu si sulung Namikaze, dan memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Baiklah, sudah jelas bagaimana keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Dan kini, mata Kyuubi yang kemerahan sudah berkilat penuh amarah ke arah Sasuke. _Yeah_, kakak Naruto ini memang tergolong _brother complex_—meski ia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Ditatap penuh intimidasi oleh si calon kakak ipar, Sasuke menelan ludahnya penuh rasa takut.

"Err… Salam kenal?"

.

.

.

"Oh, teman Naru ya? Paman sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau mau menginap di sini, Paman senang Naru punya sahabat yang baik sepertimu."

Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, ia tersenyum kecil pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Kini tiga lelaki Namikaze dan satu Uchiha tersebut telah berada di sebuah _private room_ khusus bagi anggota keluarga Namikaze. Di salah satu sofa panjang, duduk Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaku yang kentara—Minato duduk santai di sisi kirinya, serta Naruto di sisi kanannya. Di sebuah sofa _single_ di sebelah Naruto, tampak Kyuubi duduk sambil menatap Sasuke tajam—tampaknya ia masih curiga dengan status Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah ia mengucapkan salam saat sedang menindih Naruto di kamar hotelnya tadi, mendadak Naruto mendorongnya lalu langsung menyeret Sasuke menuju ke hadapan ayah serta kakaknya, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya secara normal dan biasa. Minato menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum, sementara Kyuubi menunjukkan sifat tak bersahabat. Naruto cuek saja, lalu ia mengajak Sasuke serta yang lain ke _private room_ tempat mereka berada kini untuk mengobrol lebih lanjut.

Sasuke tersenyum kaku menanggapi tepukan di bahunya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—demi Tuhan, ia sekarang berhadapan dengan—_well_, calon keluarganya kelak. Apalagi Kyuubi—yang sering Naruto ceritakan sebagai kakak yang sangat melindunginya—menatapnya penuh intimidasi seperti itu. Wajar jika kini Sasuke merasa nyalinya hanya sebesar biji jagung.

"Hei, kautahu?" Kyuubi memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat meraja, "tadinya kupikir kau akan berbuat sesuatu pada si tolol itu—_yeah_, saat kami memergokimu tadi," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tampang malas. Menanggapi perkataan sang kakak, Naruto langsung melayangkan protes, "Jangan memanggilku tolol, Sialan!"

"Oh ya? Tapi kau 'kan memang tolol."

"Kyuu brengsek! Aku ini lebih pintar darimu, tahu!"

"Oh, begitukah? Bisa kau buktikan, kalau begitu? Ah, tidak bisa ya? Wajar saja, kau 'kan tidak pernah lebih hebat dariku."

"Grr! Sialan kau!"

"Hei, sudah, tidak enak bertengkar di depan Sasuke-kun," Minato melerai adu mulut kedua anaknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sejak dulu Kyuubi memang sering mengejek Naruto, tetapi ia adalah orang yang paling tahu kalau itu hanyalah salah satu cara Kyuubi menyampaikan kasih sayangnya kepada sang adik.

Melihat Naruto yang ogah-ogahan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi, Minato tersenyum. "Omong-omong, benar apa kata Kyuu. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian bisa ada di posisi seperti itu tadi?" ia bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Err… Itu… tadi saya tidak sengaja terpeleset dan menarik Naruto, sehingga kami berdua terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja berada di posisi seperti itu," jawab Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Oh, begitu ya," gumam Kyuubi pelan. "Yah, kalian 'kan sesama lelaki, jadi tidak mungkin ada apa-apa," ucapnya santai.

"Ya, tentu lain lagi ceritanya kalau Naruto menindih seorang gadis," timpal Minato sambil tertawa pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum gugup menanggapi tawa kecil Minato. _'Kalau mereka tahu aku ini pacar Naruto, mati aku,'_ gumamnya di dalam hati.

"Eh, kenapa memangnya kalau gadis?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam ikut meramaikan. "Meskipun Sasuke itu laki-laki, tapi dia tetap pacarku!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya yang biasa.

Pengakuan langsung.

Kyuubi langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Naruto—ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan kalau ia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto akan mati dalam beberapa detik. Minato memasang ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama sambil menatap pemuda _raven_ di sebelahnya. Sasuke menciut di tempat duduknya—dalam hati mengutuk Naruto dan ketololannya yang sudah masuk tingkat akut, sementara Naruto memasang ekspresi bodoh sambil menatap wajah horor Kyuubi.

"Kau… apa?" tanya Kyuu dengan ekspresi yang masih belum berubah.

"Sasuke itu pacarku. Hari ini hari setahun kami berpacaran, dan aku ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki? Sudah setahun?" kini Minato yang bersuara—berusaha memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"…Kau tanya kenapa? Kenapa?" ucap Kyuubi penuh emosi sambil berdiri. Ia kemudian menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, "Kau sudah berpacaran dengan pemuda ini selama setahun, dan kau mengatakannya hari ini seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa?"

"…" Minato berdiri dan menatap Kyuubi, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke anak bungsunya. "Naruto, ikuti Tousan. Kyuu punya urusan dengan Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dingin. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti Naruto yang memasang ekspresi bingung sekaligus ketakutan—ia jarang bisa melihat ayahnya yang hampir selalu tersenyum itu jadi bersikap dingin padanya, dan jika itu terjadi, maka Naruto harus menuruti semua perintah sang ayah.

Naruto melempar pandangan cemas ke arah Sasuke yang duduk terpaku di tengah sofa sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. "Maaf, Sasuke," ia menggerakkan bibirnya, mengirim isyarat pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Naruto kemudian menutup pintu perlahan, menyisakan sunyi yang mencekam bagi Sasuke.

"Jadi… kau pacar Naruto?" Kyuubi bertanya sambil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sang_ raven_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku—ia benar-benar ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"_Well_, kautahu," gumam Kyuu sambil menyisir rambut pirang kemerahannya dengan tangan, "sudah lama aku menanti kedatangan seorang gadis yang akan menjadi kekasih Naruto, tapi tak kusangka ternyata dia memilih laki-laki sebagai pacarnya," ucapnya pelan. Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup membalas tatapan Kyuubi.

"Saya tahu kalau hubungan kami ini tidak normal, tapi saya tulus punya perasaan padanya," Sasuke membalas ucapan Kyuubi tegas. Ia harus kuat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mempertahankan cintanya, dan membuktikan kalau mereka memang pantas bersama. Sebab ia sudah berjanji, tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Kau tidak berharap aku percaya begitu saja 'kan?"

"Saya bersedia melakukan apapun sampai Kyuubi-san percaya kalau saya memang serius mencintai Naruto."

"Hm… Begitu ya?" Kyuubi memandang Sasuke sambil memasang tampang berpikir. "Ah, ya… Kaubilang akan melakukan apapun, benar?"

"Ya."

"Hm… Baiklah…" gumam Kyuu sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Kautahu, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini pada Naruto saat ia membawa gadisnya, tapi karena dia membawa laki-laki… mungkin rencananya jadi sedikit berubah," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai tajam, namun hal itu tak membuat Sasuke gentar. Si _stoic_ hanya membalas tatapan tajam Kyuubi dengan tenang. Ia sudah berhasil menguasai emosinya sejak tadi, kembali menjadi Uchiha yang dingin dan datar.

"Saya siap, apapun itu."

"Baguslah," Kyuubi menyeringai kecil. "Nah, tugasmu adalah menjemput Naruto yang berada di lantai teratas bersama Tousan," tegas Kyuubi sambil berdiri di depan satu-satunya pintu keluar. "Tousan pasti sudah membereskan 'pengganggu' saat kita mengobrol tadi, jadi kau harus mencari jalanmu sendiri. _Lift _tidak bisa digunakan, jadi gunakan tangga. Batas waktunya tiga jam. Kalau kau gagal, aku akan langsung mengirimmu pulang tanpa bertemu Naruto. Jelas?"

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab mantap. Tugas yang terhitung mudah, jadi ia bisa sedikit menarik napas lega.

…Seharusnya.

"Sampai nanti di atas, Sasuke," ucap Kyuubi kemudian sambil memberi seulas seringai lebar, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Che, keluarga aneh macam apa ini? Untung tugasnya tidak terlalu sulit, jadi aku bisa sedikit santai," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah keluar dari _private room_ yang berada di lantai terbawah itu, Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Ternyata ia berada di dekat lobi hotel.

"Pertama, aku harus mencari tangga darurat menuju ke atas," Sasuke memberi perintah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke pinggir lobi, dan mendapati sebuah pintu berpelitur emas bertuliskan _"Tangga Darurat"_ di sisi depannya.

Dengan santai, Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut—tanpa tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

**Author's note:**

_**S to the N to the D to the A to the Y! S.N Day 2011! **_*tebar confetti dengan penuh suka cita*

Happy SasuNaru Day 2011, minna~ Iyey~ Senangnya tahun ini saya masih bisa ikut berpartisipasi~ Horee~ XD

Err, btw, maaf kalau jalan cerita fic ini agak gaje, dan mungkin akan ada beberapa hal yang ngga nyambung di chapter depan—juga di chapter ini. Uh-huh. Maklumkan saja ya~ Soalnya saya pun mengakui kalo fanfic ini adalah fanfic paling gaje yang pernah saya buat selama ini~ T_T *bows*

Ini twoshot loh~ Eh, tenang, saya udah selesai ngetik semuanya kok. XD #nyadar kalo sering ngaret  
>Jadi saya akan publish chapter duanya besok pagi atau ntar malem aja ya~ Yang sabar menanti (kalo ada yang mau nunggu), ihihi. Tapi saya mau langsung publish dua chapter sekaligus ntar di Shrine. :3<p>

Buat para Kizuna, kalo udah baca harus review loh~ Reader lain juga, ayo budayakan RnR~ Saya juga mau banyak nyebar nama saya di kotak review untuk besok dan hari ini. XDD

Baiklah, sekali lagi, _**Happy SasuNaru Day 2011!**_ Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	2. Meet The Mother

**MEET THE NAMIKAZES!**

**by: Uchiha Nata-chan**

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warnings:**

~Shounen-Ai~

~Alternate Universe~

_~Maybe_ OOC~

~OC, Human!Kyuubi as Naruto's Brother~

~Sedikit bagian tidak masuk akal, lebayness, serta kata-kata gombal yang bikin sebal LOL~

_~SASUNARU~_

~~Dibuat untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day 2011. _**All hail SasuNaru!**_ XD~~

.

_Special Prompt from Shrine's Event:_

_**Kushina's Birthday**_

.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**Chapter 2—Meet The Mother**

.

"Apa_ sih _yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke? Kenapa dia lama sekali?"

Naruto menggerutu ini dan itu sembari menatap pemandangan melalui balkon salah satu kamar di lantai tertinggi tersebut. Kini ia 'disekap' oleh kakak serta ayahnya, dan ia harus menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya… bagai seorang puteri yang disekap di menara sampai pangeran datang dan menyelamatkannya dengan gagah berani—arrgh, Naruto benci saat membayangkan kalau ia lah sang 'puteri yang disekap' saat ini.

Batas waktu yang diberikan kakaknya yang brengsek itu hanyalah tiga jam, sementara ini sudah dua jam lebih lima puluh menit. Wajar jika Naruto bosan menunggu. Dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa diam selama itu, 'kan?

Rasanya ia ingin mendobrak pintu kamar yang berada di dekat kakaknya itu dan lari menghambur untuk mencari Sasuke—tapi apa daya, ayahnya sudah memberi perintah. Ya—perintah, bukan permintaan. Ia sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menolak kuasa sang ayah.

"Sabar saja, Naruto, lagipula kalau memang dia tidak bisa menuntaskan ujian ini, maka dia sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding si sampingmu," Kyuubi berucap tenang dari sofa yang tengah didudukinya santai. Di sofa _single_ berwarna cokelat muda di hadapan si sulung, sang ayah menganggukkan kepala dengan tenang.

"Tapi kenapa dia lama sekali? Bukannya ia hanya harus menaiki tangga darurat di sebelah _lift?_ Tidak mungkin ia tidak sanggup menaiki dua puluh lantai dalam waktu tiga jam! Sasuke itu kuat," protes Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua Namikaze lainnya. Saat melihat seringai mengerikan muncul dari bibir sang kakak dan juga—secara mengejutkan—dari sang ayah, Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan memasang tampang horor.

"Kalian… jangan bilang kalau…"

"_Well,_ kita tidak tahu dia menggunakan tangga darurat yang mana 'kan? _By the way, private room_ tempat kita mengobrol tadi itu lebih dekat ke tangga di pinggir lobi hotel daripada ke tangga di sebelah_ lift_, lho."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang bernada senang, Naruto menganga. Ekspresinya kian cemas. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak cemas, tangga darurat yang berada di pinggir lobi hotel itu adalah jalan penuh jebakan dan rintangan—yang disiapkan ayahnya untuk mengetes dirinya dan Kyuubi saat mereka memiliki kekasih! Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa akan fakta penting itu? Ini 'kan ujian khusus bagi semua Namikaze yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun!

"Kyuubi sialan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram, kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Mau ke mana, Naru?"

_Deg._

Baru saja Naruto akan menyentuh kenop pintu kamar tersebut, suara penuh wibawa ayahnya berkumandang sedingin es di telinganya. Sial_._ Naruto pun dengan berat hati kembali berjalan ke balkon. Ia tidak bisa membantah jika ayahnya sudah menggunakan suara penuh intimidasi seperti itu.

'_Kyuubi brengsek_,' Naruto menggerutu sebal di dalam hati. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju balkon, Naruto melempar tatapan tajam penuh dendam ke arah Kyuubi yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Melihat seringai itu, Naruto makin merasa putus asa. Pasti kakak setannya itu sudah menyiapkan 'kejutan' tambahan sebelum Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. _Geez._ Naruto hanya bisa berharap kalau Sasuke tidak mati di tengah perjalanannya menuju kemari.

"Nah, lima menit lagi waktunya akan habis," gumam Kyuubi—nadanya terdengar girang—sambil melihat arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. '_Harusnya kautahu, Naru, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambilmu dari sisi kakak dan ayahmu ini.'_

Melihat seringai penuh kemenangan dari wajah sang kakak serta senyum kecil dari sang ayah, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Terlalu kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, badannya bergetar hebat. Emosinya sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian berlari menuju sang kakak. Diraihnya kerah baju Kyuubi dengan penuh amarah, kemudian ia berteriak tepat di wajah si sulung, "Aku tahu dia akan datang! AKU TAHU! Sasuke telah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku, dan ujian kecil seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa menghalanginya! TIDAK AKAN!"

_BRAK!_

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?"

Tiga Namikaze di dalam ruangan itu berhenti bergerak, seolah waktu berhenti berjalan.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja didobraknya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Bajunya kotor, sobek, juga berantakan. Kulitnya yang mulus dipenuhi lecet dan lumpur. Ekspresinya penuh tekad dan keberanian, ia menatap Kyuubi seolah menantang. Saat menyadari kalau Naruto tengah memegang kerah kakaknya dengan satu tinju yang melayang di udara, ekspresinya melunak.

"Aku datang, Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto langsung melepas pegangannya di kerah baju sang kakak, lalu lari menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Masa bodoh kalau ia mendapat peran puteri di sini, yang jelas ia sangat lega bisa memeluk Sasuke saat ini. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang!" serunya sambil memeluk Sasuke makin erat.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku tidak mungkin melanggar janjiku," ucap Sasuke tenang sambil merangkul tubuh Naruto. Ia mencium aroma khas pemuda yang berumur setahun di bawahnya itu dengan penuh sukacita. Ini bukan mimpi, karena ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan aroma Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"_Well_, mengharukan, sungguh mengharukan," Kyuubi menegakkan dirinya dari sofa sambil bertepuk tangan pelan. Minato ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelah anak sulungnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap dua Namikaze di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang seolah menantang.

"Nah, ujian konyolmu sudah selesai, 'kan? Sekarang kalian tidak bisa lagi menghalangi hubungan kami, Kyuubi brengsek," Naruto memandang sinis sang kakak—yang masih saja mengeluarkan seringaian dari bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang kami akan merestui hubungan kalian?"

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut. Itu bukan suara Kyuubi, tapi suara penuh wibawa Minato. Kini sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu ikut mengeluarkan seringai—meski tidak begitu terlihat di wajah ramahnya. "Kyuu tidak mengatakan kalau kami akan merestui hubungan kalian setelah Sasuke-kun berhasil melewati rintangan ini, 'kan?" ucapnya tenang.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat tiap patah kata yang diucapkan Kyuubi tadi. Saat berhasil mengingatnya secara utuh, sadarlah ia kalau ucapan Minato benar adanya.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Naruto. Salahkan saja si pantat ayam itu karena tidak menyimak perkataanku dengan cermat tadi," Kyuu mengeluarkan seringai puas saat bertemu tatap dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Minato mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, atas ketangguhannya menghadapi berbagai 'kejutan' di jalan yang ia tempuh, Tousan memberi kalian kebebasan selama Sasuke-kun ada di Konoha beberapa hari ini," sang kepala keluarga mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih lunak dengan senyum ramah.

"Nah, tugas kami sudah selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang, Naru," ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu—yang engselnya hampir lepas saat Sasuke menendangnya sekuat tenaga tadi.

Kyuubi mengekori ayahnya dari belakang. Namun saat berada di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia berhenti sejenak. "Saat kaudatang lagi suatu saat nanti, akan ada kejutan lain menantimu. Bersiaplah, Sasuke," gumamnya sambil menyeringai tajam, lalu menjitak kepala Naruto. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" ia melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil berjalan keluar mengikuti sang ayah.

"Kyuubi brengsek," gerutu Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit karena dijitak. Sasuke mendengus. "Ya, kakakmu memang brengsek," timpalnya datar. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku soal pintu itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk di kamar tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah, Teme! Tousan tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal kecil kok! Lagipula itu 'kan salahnya," ucapnya riang. Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan otot mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kita lakukan sekarang? Malam masih panjang, kita masih belum merayakan hari ini 'kan?" Sasuke kemudian bertanya pelan. Benar, ini 'kan hari yang spesial. Masa dia tidak punya waktu khusus untuk merayakannya?

"Eh? Tapi kau 'kan belum bertemu ibuku, Teme!"

"…Hah?"

.

.

.

Sasuke membongkar kopernya dengan kasar. Oke, ia memang hanya ingin mencari baju baru sebagai pengganti pakaiannya yang kini compang-camping—tapi ia memang sedang kesal saat ini, dan koper yang kini ada di hadapannya bisa menjadi tempatnya mengadu kekesalan sesaat. Koper yang malang.

Di samping Sasuke, Naruto berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada. Si pirang kesal karena Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya untuk bertemu sang ibu. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan tetap memaksa si_ raven_ untuk ikut dengannya, karena ia sudah berjanji pada wanita yang melahirkannya itu untuk memperkenalkan sang kekasih padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ibuku sih, Teme?" Naruto berusaha memulai argumen. Sasuke berhenti menyiksa kopernya, lalu berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara.

"Kau ini ingin membunuhku atau apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Kauingin aku bertemu ibumu? Wanita macam apa yang bisa membesarkan seorang anak seperti Kyuubi, dan mempunyai suami setan bertopeng malaikat seperti ayahmu? Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku saat ia bertemu denganku nanti? Menggantungku terbalik di atas pohon, huh?"

Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

Seharian berjibaku dengan berbagai kejutan—seperti dihadang dua orang _bodyguard _super besar, dikejar sekumpulan anjing yang mengamuk, serta hal lain yang tak terbayangkan di benakmu—Sasuke tahu kalau Kyuubi dan Minato memang berniat untuk mencabut nyawanya. Dan ia tidak akan mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya lagi hanya untuk sekadar bertemu dengan sesosok wanita yang mampu mengontrol dua iblis Namikaze yang nyaris membunuhnya tadi.

Sasuke tidak pernah melebih-lebihkan ucapannya…

"Ibuku… tidak seperti itu, Bodoh…"

…Iya 'kan?

"…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Tangannya mengepal erat. Emosinya mendesak ingin keluar melalui kelopak matanya. Dirasakan bola matanya memanas, namun ia menahannya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menangis. Biar bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya kalau ia tak akan pernah menangis karena hal kecil lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Melihat tingkah Naruto dan mendengar tanggapannya membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa kata-katanya barusan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Baru saja ia ingin mendekap Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf, mendadak si _blonde _menegakkan kepalanya, menampakkan iris biru yang tersaput awan kekecewaan. Raut wajahnya yang terluka serta genangan air di sudut mata sang kekasih, membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Baiklah, aku… tidak akan memaksamu lagi…" gumam Naruto pelan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke sejenak, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar. "Aku akan datang lagi besok… Tidur yang nyenyak. _Jaa_," lirihnya kemudian, lalu pergi dan menyisakan kesunyian yang menusuk bagi Sasuke.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…"

Naruto berjalan gontai. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia masih sedikit stres karena rencananya hari ini kacau balau karena kecerobohannya. Sekarang Sasuke marah padanya, dan rencana utamanya untuk mengenalkan Sasuke pada ibunya di hari spesial ini gagal. Hebat. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hari ini, dengan segala keputusasaan yang ditopang hatinya.

"Naru, kau sudah pulang? Tidak bersama Sasuke-kun?" Minato yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga melihat Naruto melintas dengan gontai. Si bungsu Namikaze yang mendengar sapaan ayahnya hanya mendengus kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa kecil di sebelah ayahnya dan duduk di sana.

"Lupakan saja, hari ini aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi," Naruto bergumam pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menyentil dahinya. Ia pun membuka mata, dan mendapati sang kakak sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Bodoh, kau bertengkar dengannya?" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada mencemooh. Naruto mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu, Brengsek," umpat Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak punya rasa hormat sedikitpun pada sang kakak.

"Kalau memang tidak cocok ya jangan dipaksakan, lagipula aku bingung kenapa kalian bisa bertahan selama setahun. Kau pakai mantera apa pada—_ouch!_ Adik bodoh!" umpat Kyuubi sambil menghentikan ocehan melanturnya saat Naruto menendang lututnya penuh dendam. Melihat si sulung yang menggerutu sambil mengelus lututnya, Naruto mengeluarkan seulas seringai puas.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sialan. Kau tidak berhak men-_judge_ hubungan kami hanya dengan sekali lihat."

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari Sasuke-mu itu, hm? Wajahnya? Kau 'kan bukan anak gadis, adikku yang tolol. Yah, meskipun dulu saat kau masih kecil aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai perempuan karena wajahmu itu."

"Sialan! Tutup mulutmu!"

"Sudah, hentikan," Minato berujar, menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang sudah akan menyarangkan pukulan ke wajah kakaknya. Naruto menghentikan tinjunya di udara—ini kedua kalinya dalam hari ini—lalu menurunkan lengannya, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke halaman rumahnya—yang bisa terlihat dari jendela besar di ruang keluarga. Mulutnya masih menggumamkan umpatan terhadap kakaknya, tapi Kyuubi acuh saja.

"Kalian berdua ayo mandi dan bersiap-siap, kalian belum menyapa ibu kalian 'kan?" ucap Minato tenang. Ia tersenyum saat Kyuubi dengan cuek berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua—dan Naruto kembali duduk di sofa kecil yang tadi sempat ditempatinya. Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itupun berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri.

"Hhh~" Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia kesal pada Kyuubi yang sering mengejeknya sebagai perempuan. Ia memang manis, tapi itu dulu, saat ia belum jadi seorang remaja. Lihat perawakannya sekarang. Tinggi, tampan, juga bersuara rendah layaknya lelaki biasa. Dan Kyuubi tidak bisa membantah hal itu, benar?

Naruto menegakkan dirinya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela besar di pinggir ruangan. Ia buka jendela merangkap pintu samping tersebut, lalu berjalan tanpa alas kaki di kebun rumahnya—menikmati angin sepoi sore hari dan cahaya matahari yang hangat. Ah, ia bisa sedikit lega setelah merasakan ketenangan ini.

"Heh, kakakmu itu memang benar-benar brengsek, Dobe."

…_Wait a minute._

Naruto baru saja menangkap suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya. Dan saat matanya menyapu sekeliling guna mencari si pemilik suara, ia menangkap sosok Sasuke di atas pagar rumahnya yang tinggi. Setelah tertangkap basah oleh Naruto, Sasuke tanpa ragu langsung menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya ke atas pagar tersebut, dan mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan si _blonde_ yang masih terpaku.

"Hai, Dobe," sapa Sasuke datar setelah ia menegakkan dirinya. Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Teme?" Naruto bertanya heran. Dan kenapa lengan dan wajah Sasuke dipenuhi plester? _Ah, ya, lecet-lecet karena kejadian tadi,_ batin Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat muncul.

"_Well_, tadi sehabis membersihkan tubuh dan merawat luka-lukaku, aku langsung meminta alamat rumahmu pada resepsionis, lalu aku datang kemari dan tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan kalian dari balik pagar," jelas Sasuke acuh.

"Bukan… Maksudku, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Err, itu… Aku… ingin bertemu dengan ibumu," ucap Sasuke kaku. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rumput hijau di ujung sana tampak begitu menarik baginya. "Aku… yah, maaf, ucapanku keterlaluan tadi."

"Kauingin bertemu dengan ibuku? Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Dobe. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku berdiri di sini sekarang? Bodoh."

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kikuk. Inilah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti menyukai Sasuke; sikap _tsundere_-nya itu benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Teme manis deh!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. "W-woi, Dobe!" Sasuke agak kerepotan saat mendapat serangan mendadak itu, tapi—untunglah, ia bisa tetap menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak terjatuh.

Sasuke segera melepas pelukan Naruto dan menjitak kepala pirang kekasihnya keras. "Jangan. Pernah. Menyebutku. Manis. Lagi." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam sambil memberi penekanan di tiap kata. Naruto hanya nyengir makin lebar, meski kini kepalanya yang baru dijitak Sasuke berdenyut kesakitan. Ia pun menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo, Teme! Kita bertemu dengan Kaasan!"

.

.

.

"Kaasan, ini Sasuke yang sudah sering kuceritakan…"

"…"

"Dia tampan 'kan, Kaasan? Aku tahu Kaasan mungkin tidak setuju jika orientasi seksualku berubah, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan di hatiku…"

"…"

"Kaasan tahu? Sasuke tadi sempat berpikir kalau dia akan digantung terbalik di pohon saat Kaasan tahu kalau dia itu pacarku… Mungkin kalau Kaasan ada di sini, Kaasan akan benar-benar melakukannya ya… Hahaha…"

"…"

"Aku tahu, aku sedikit—bukan, tapi sangat—terlambat memperkenalkan pacarku kepada Kaasan… Tapi aku harap Kaasan mau mengerti…"

"…"

Di satu-satunya ruangan tradisional di rumah modern yang mewah ini, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk beralaskan _tatami_ dan menghadap altar penyembahan. Di altar sederhana itu, tampak foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya benar-benar tulus, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa yakin, bahwa ia sudah berbahagia karena bisa tertidur di pembaringannya yang terakhir dengan damai.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak Naruto mengajaknya masuk dan bersimpuh di depan altar. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang seolah mengajak ibunya bicara dengan santai itu—suaranya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. Dan kini, saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Sasuke menggenggam tangan sang kekasih erat—berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan dan rasa tegar yang ada pada dirinya.

"…"

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari tubuh Naruto yang bergetar karena menahan emosi yang membuncah. Setelah beberapa saat ia terisak, akhirnya ia mampu mengembalikan emosinya seperti semula sedikit demi sedikit. Ia pun menegakkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menatap foto ibunya penuh kasih.

"Ibuku… meninggal saat aku masih SMP…" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke diam saja, tapi ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya di telapak tangan Naruto. Hal ini membuat si pirang tersenyum kecil. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Hari ini… adalah hari ulang tahun ibuku… Dulu, sebelum Kaasan meninggal, aku pernah berjanji satu hal padanya…"

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Suasana Minggu pagi yang damai di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Terlihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan berambut merah panjang sedang sibuk menata piring dan gelas, juga seorang remaja tanggung berambut pirang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menguap lebar.

"Hoahm~ Kaasan, makanannya belum siap ya?" racau pemuda _blonde_ yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu. Sang wanita berambut panjang itu mendengus, kemudian memukul si pirang menggunakan piring kosong. "Ini masih jam 7 pagi, bahkan ayah dan kakakmu belum bangun! Ada apa kau tiba-tiba bangun jam segini di hari Minggu? Mengganggu Kaasan saja!" gerutu Kushina, ibu Naruto, tanpa mengindahkan anaknya yang mengeluh kesakitan.

"Uuh, aku 'kan juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bangun jam segini, Kaasan…"

"Ya ya, ayo sini dan bantu Kaasan mengatur meja makan," Kushina menanggapi anaknya acuh, lalu memberinya setumpuk mangkuk dan gelas. Naruto dengan sedikit malas-malasan pun mulai membereskannya.

Sunyi sejenak, hanya terdengar suara jam yang berdetik serta ketukan meja dengan piring dan gelas.

"_Ne_, Naru…"

"Ya, Kaasan?"

"Apa kau tidak punya seorang gadis yang kausuka di kelasmu? Kau 'kan sudah remaja… Lagipula Kaasan ingin melihat sosok pacarmu…"

"_Maa_, begitukah? Tapi aku tidak punya minat dengan para perempuan itu, Kaasan… Mereka hanya melihatku karena status Tousan, aku jadi malas mendekati mereka…"

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali, padahal Kaasan 'kan ingin melihat sosok pacarmu…"

"Kaasan benar-benar ingin melihatnya ya?"

"_Un—ttebane_!"

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah sang ibu, "saat aku punya pacar nanti, aku pasti akan mengenalkannya pada Kaasan dengan segera!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina menatap jari kelingking anaknya sejenak, sebelum ikut tersenyum lebar dan menyambut janji itu dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Oke! Janji ya dengan Kaasan! Kalau sudah janji, harus ditepati!"

"_Osh_! Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah melanggar janji yang sudah dibuatnya—_ttebayo_!"

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Beberapa bulan setelah kami mengikat janji, Kaasan meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil… Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Kaasan yang ingin melihat wajah pacarku, jadi aku tidak pernah mau mencari pacar setelah itu… Tapi tidak disangka, beberapa tahun setelahnya aku malah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki di dunia maya, bahkan menjadikannya pacarku. Konyol, eh?" Naruto menyudahi ceritanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangannya sejenak, lalu melepaskannya. Ia menatap foto ibu Naruto dengan mantap. Keteguhan dan keberanian terpancar jelas dari iris hitamnya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian menegakkannya kembali.

"Selamat sore, Bibi," ucapnya tegas, "nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Umur saya 19 tahun. Saya dari Oto. Saya sudah mengenal Naruto dari dunia maya selama setahun lebih, dan hari ini adalah hari peringatan setahun kami berpacaran. Maaf, saya dan Naruto menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari Bibi, tapi Bibi pasti mengerti kalau kami hanya sedang mencari waktu yang tepat.

"Bibi, jika Bibi benar-benar ada di sini dan akan menggantung saya terbalik di atas pohon, saya tidak akan takut. Karena saya… mencintai Naruto. Saya mencintainya melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Saya sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi, dan saat ini… saya akan berjanji kepada Bibi, bahwa saya akan selalu berada di sisinya, menjaga senyumannya agar tetap bersinar, dan tidak akan membiarkannya terluka. Saya akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup saya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Jadi Bibi tidak perlu cemas, karena saya akan menjaga janji saya dengan baik."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang memasang tampang terkejut di sebelahnya, dan tersenyum tulus. "Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku pada ibumu, Dobe. Ini janjiku padamu."

"…Teme… Terima kasih…" Naruto tersenyum, lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. Si _stoic _pun membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan lembut. Ia bersyukur, hari ini ia bisa mengetahui satu lagi sisi kehidupan Naruto yang tidak diketahuinya—dan ia dapat menjalani semuanya dengan baik.

Saat Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan memberinya senyum kecil, ia mendengar suara pintu tradisional ruangan itu bergeser. Segera mereka menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber bunyi, dan mendapati sang ayah juga kakak Naruto tengah memandang mereka sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun langsung berdiri, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Tousan? Kyuu? Sedang apa kalian?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Minato tanpa banyak bicara memasuki ruangan itu, diikuti Kyuubi yang memasang senyum—bukan, bukan seringai—kecil di bibirnya.

"Kami tadinya ingin masuk dan menyapa Kaasan, tapi saat melihat kalian berdua ada di sana, kami jadi tidak ingin merusak suasana…" Kyuu berucap cuek. Ia lalu meninju bahu Sasuke pelan. "Ternyata aku memang salah menilaimu, 'Suke," ucapnya sambil nyengir. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian membalas cengiran Kyuu dengan senyum kecil.

"Paman tidak menyangka kalau kau sebegitu cintanya dengan Naru, Sasuke-kun," ucap Minato sambil melengkungkan senyuman tulus. Ia pun menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan dan mengacaknya.

"Nah, Paman rasa mulai saat ini Paman akan menerima kenyataan, kalau Paman tidak akan mendapatkan seorang cucu dari Naru," Minato tertawa setelah mengucapkan lelucon ringannya, diikuti tawa kecil Sasuke dan Kyuubi, serta delikan sebal Naruto.

"Nah, ayo, kau belum mandi 'kan, adikku sayang? Nanti setelah mandi kita akan makan malam di hotel, jadi jangan lama-lama," Kyuubi berujar santai. Ia pun menarik tangan ayahnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan altar tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Dobe."

"Apa, Teme?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar berhenti sejenak, lalu mencium bibir Naruto cepat. Tak sampai dua detik, ia sudah melepaskan bibirnya yang tadi menempel di bibir Naruto. Ia lalu tersenyum tulus.

"_Happy anniversary_, Naru-dobe."

"_Happy anniversary too,_ Sasu-teme!" Naruto pun membalas senyum Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. Ia menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan si _raven_, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Ia lalu langsung berjalan dan memeluk lengan ayahnya, senyum lebar tak bisa ia hapus dari wajahnya.

Sasuke yang tadi sempat terpaku karena perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, kini sudah ikut berjalan santai di belakang tiga Namikaze tersebut. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menghapus senyum dari dirinya—yah, setidaknya sampai malam ini berakhir.

.

**~THE END~**

.

**Author's note:**

Selesai. Akhirnya. *tepar*

Nyaa~ Maafkanlah ending gaje ituu~ Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, tapi tetep aja keseluruhan fanfic ini gaje sangat. Ihiks.

Anw, sebenarnya saya punya rencana sejak lama untuk mem-publish prekuel fic ini—cerita bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto bisa jatuh cinta di dunia maya. Tapi memang dasar saya pemalas, idenya mampet tengah jalan dan waktunya sudah ngga sempat. Jadilah saya nekad mem-publish fic ini tanpa prekuel. Orz. Mungkin suatu saat nanti saya akan bikin prekuelnya, tapi masih mungkin loh~ #dor

At last, _**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2011~ X3**_

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
